


Drawing Together

by SouseisekiAmazing



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Animal Transformation, Cats, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Family Fluff, Fluff, Light Age Regression/De-Aging, Light Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, references in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: A collection of stories based on an AU I made up. If there's a certain pairing, can be platonic or romantic, then feel free to ask!
Relationships: Brownie & Napoleon Cake (Food Fantasy), Kělè | Cola/Tián Dòuhuā | Sweet Tofu (Food Fantasy), Margarita & Cola & Hamburger (Food Fantasy), Tequila/Martini (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

There was a point in time where food souls were Food Souls, created to rid the world of Fallen Angels. One night, there was a bright flash, followed by a low hum, causing food souls to take on an animal form. All existing contracts were severed and new ones could no longer be formed.

Every nationality had its own animal. Some tried to stay together, but the pull of their own kind was too strong. Others were alone and instead drawn to a specific place, where they formed their own groups or were adopted into existing ones. No one is sure what had happened, but they all suspected the Academy had a hand in it. It was widely known that the Academy wasn't afraid to experiment.

As time went on, things started to change back. They began to regain the ability to turn human again, to use their abilities and be summoned once more. Their animal forms stayed and became part of their lives now, learning how to work with it and not for it. Things seemed back to normal in the guilds' eyes, however, the food souls knew. They simply accepted it long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things to note:  
> \- There will be no smut. Any smut will be held in another book of mine. It will only be implied.  
> \- There are mentions (as well as stories) of heats. However, they mostly exist for fluffy times, not smutty times.  
> \- Most things will be explained throughout the stories, such as statuses, dynamics, etc.  
> \- Some stories will be set before they turn into animals. Chapters will be arranged depending on the time they are set in, and some chapters may change order.  
> \- In a way, it has Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, but it doesn't at the same time.  
> \- Oh yeah, and Food Souls can reproduce too.
> 
> Some stories will have some mini warnings, either for triggers or if you don't want to see them in general, such as heats. If you'd like to see a specific pairing explored or written about, then don't be afraid to ask!


	2. It's My Kitten in a Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my kitten in a box yeeAAaaah

Brownie watched in amusement at Napoleon Cake, who was playing in a box Master Attendant was finished with. It was October, meaning it was time all cat food souls turn into their animal forms. Napoleon Cake had reverted to his kitten form, which is something food souls can do when they're around people they trust.

As Brownie watched his friend roll around in his little box, he noticed one of the big cats come in. He recognized the species as a Snow Leopard; Martini. He didn't know much about the Italian food soul, just from what Tequila has told him. Martini was followed by a baby Ocelot, who Brownie vaguely remembered as Cappuccino. Cappuccino took notice of Napoleon's box and trotted over to him. Martini jumped on top of the large storage crates stacked in the corner to keep an eye on them. He gave a warm look to Brownie, though, and Brownie smiled back as a greeting before returning to his work. As he finished drying the last piece of silverware, a loud crash echoed from the kitchen.

"Is everything okay in there?" he called out. The kitchen doors opened and a large cat with a box stuck on his head moonwalked out into the dining area. Brownie recognized the scent as a North American Jaguar. With a sigh, he walked over to his fellow packmate. "Not again Tequila." Martini had jumped from his spot to try and help as well.

"How many times has this been now? 6?" With a grunt, Tequila was free. In return, he rubbed his head against Brownie's leg as a thank you. "You're welcome. Try not to get into anymore trouble while I'm gone please."

Then he left into the kitchen. Martini lightly glared and walked back to the kittens hiding in their box.

_"What? What did I do?"_

_"You frightened them!"_

_"I didn't mean to! I didn't even know they were here!"_ Martini picked up Cappuccino from his hiding spot, then Napoleon Cake.

_"Tequila, if you're going to play in boxes, then you need to find bigger ones."_

_"But Master Attendant's still using them!"_ The jaguar plopped to the floor with a sound of annoyance. _"Maybe you should-"_ He didn't finish his sentence as he ran out after the look the Snow Leopard gave him.

 _"Is he going to sleep on the floor again?"_ Cappuccino asked. Martini gave him a quick wash before answering.

_"Definitely."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Notes:  
> \- Each group has a "mother" figure, which is why Martini acted the way he did. For his group (which I named Italy since it's based on nationalities and such), the mother figures are Martini and Tiramisu. Brownie is one for his group, which is why they're good with each other despite knowing very little about one another, as mother figures have certain scent surrounding them. It all depends on the food soul on who they allow near the ones in their little forms, but all mother figures trust each other.  
> Hope to god that makes sense.  
> \- Some have specific animal forms, and others do not because I couldn't find any without the scientific name, and I know nobody tryna understand those names at 4:54 am  
> \- All food souls have specific months for when they turn into their animal forms. June is the most packed species wise. (PACKED cause WOLVES AAAAA-)


	3. The 4 Trios of the Apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chat fic

**Cola has added Margarita, Hamburger, and 9 others**

**Cola has changed Cola's name to sprITE**

**sprITE has changed Hamburger's name to Big beefy Boi**

**sprITE has changed Margarita's name to sksksksannaoopannaoop**

sksksksannaoopannaoop: Bruh thts too long

Big beefy Boi: thts

sprITE: thts

sksksksannaoopannaoop: stoP

**sprITE has changed sksksksannaoopannaoop's name to circletine**

circletine: bruh-

**sprITE has changed Sweet Tofu's name to Babe**

Babe: Cheesy

Babe: I love it

**sprITE has changed Salty Tofu's name to sodium chloride**

sodium chloride:

**sprITE has changed Spicy Gluten's name to bi disaster**

bi disaster: ah yes a perfect choice

**sprITE has changed Yuxiang's name to Katie**

Katie: It's because she's a goddess change my mind

Katie:

Vodka: how can i you right you right

**sprITE has changed Vodka's name to alcohol poisoning**

alcohol poisoning: you dont need to call me out like that

**sprITE has changed Yellow Wine's name to angy giraffe**

**sprITE has changed Bloody Mary's name to Elsa**

Elsa:

**sprITE has changed Black Pudding's name to sksksksannaoopannaoop**

sksksksannaoopannaoop: you just didnt know what to name me, huh

sprITE: not really lmao

**sprITE changed Oyster's name to stop sign**

stop sign: IT WAS A STOP SIGN WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO DRAW

circletine: you could have used question marks

stop sign: BUT IT WAS A STOP SIGN

Elsa: Wait I wasn't in this session wtf happened?

sksksksannaoopannaoop: oyster was a dumb bitch who didnt know how to play

angy giraffe: Can I like mute this chat?

sprITE: No I called you all here today because there is something very important we must figure out.

Babe: Oh he big serious he used correct punctuation

sksksksannaoopannaoop: By George, I think he's missing a comma. 10 points off your house.

sprITE: This is bring unwanted flashbacks ANYWAY

sprITE: I have gathered you here today to discuss something very important

sprITE: As you know, we have been dubbed some of the most chaotic groups in the world and everyone fears us

sprITE: THEREFORE

sprITE: If we were horsemen of the apocalypse, who would we be?

Big beefy Boi: Question!

Big beefy Boi: What are the horsemen again?

bi disaster: i know what our group would be lmao

sodium chloride: death cause everywhere we go someone fuckin dies

Babe: lmao

sprITE: Well that was easy, so we just need war, famine, and conquest @Big beefy Boi

Katie: @alcohol poisoning @angy giraffe we're famine we be taking all your drugs and alcohol

angy giraffe: hell yes

stop sign: We'll take conquest it sounds fancy

Elsa: Yes fancy indeed

circletine: So we have war? 

sprITE: Yeah. Seems kinda rude to our god, though

Babe: Who's our god?

**sprITE has added Chewing Gum**

Chewing Gum: Hello motherfuckers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this done for a while ahshshs
> 
> Side Notes:  
> \- This AU will not just focus on their animal forms. It will also focus on other aspects such as heats, dynamics, groups, families, etc.  
> \- Margarita, Hamburger, and Cola are friends and live for mild danger  
> \- That stop sign line was based off a skribbl.io video I once saw so now they play skribbl.io and the like in their free time  
> \- I actually did not know what to name Black Pudding lmao  
> \- Since a server im in started saying cola and chewing are siblings, he has joined the group, and depending on his mood his presence is either good or bad


End file.
